User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 5
---- Spritesss Aww, he looks so cute as a sprite!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 07:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Oh, it's fine! You don't really need to :) Okay! Now to Handa's page!!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Uh..oh... don't really know how to uh.. make a table.. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I still need to get Handa's Dark emperors one tho :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cya! :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) oh... i...see... lol O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol hi! I think I should send the link to the blog out to everyone... should I? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 12:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well.. yeah, but i think most of the long lasting users on this wiki will get the idea of random (not really xD) operations to make this wiki to pop up! O_O but those users who just love putting images in; well let's hope this operation works out well :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 12:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cross fingers X X ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 12:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I somehow think that ever since the adding of badges, have realized how many users have joined so far? O_O Well... I can understand Ash1703 (was that the combination no. behind?) he (or is it a she?) adds photos, but also tries adding information too. But I think the galleries have been over... uh... pictured??? O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well. I think Gouenji's page has not been updated to plot (i think...), as well as Kidou's as it stops up to episode 112, Hiroto's page I think... Endou's has been up to date... Fubuki's too... :| I'll browse around too.. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 40%? I think we need to work up to 80% or at least 60% or 70%... do you think we should add the Operations going on to the home page? O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ... Good point. Just hope that this wiki will start to be more er, informative (I'm not trying to sound so grownup here!!! O_O) once season 4 kicks in. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Me too... uh oh O_O xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) VIRUS ATTACK!! XD O_O X_X 0_0 o no!! xD lol [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) We have two virus now: happy/funny LOL and serious O_O virus X_X NOO XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Really? O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Busy life O_O Anyways I gotta go, cya soon :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) (and I hope some people actually came to realize the game sprite op) Bye!! ^_^ Uh, Hi? Sprites op not going so.. uh, active :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) O_O Late reply Sorry for the late reply, I had some problems to deal with in real life. The idea of putting in the sprites was great. But I'm afraid I can't help you guys out with it. I have an idea though. Why don't we use IE3 avatars (the ones appear in characters' profiles or while talking) instead? It looks better imo. SS4 10:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Added!! Hey! Sorry I was out, they have the Inazuma Eleven GO episode 2 preview out O_O ^_^ can't wait! Okay, I'll check out the community message [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) re: Sprites and episodes The easy way to rip NDS sprites is to use a good emulator such as Desmume and make use of its screenshot option. And for the episodes pages, yes, it would be perfect to rename them that way. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) *As far as I know, Desmume might be the only emulator with which Inazuma works perfectly. Just google the name and you'll find it easily. Also on your question on how to be a good admin, the basics is just to have a great knoweledge on how wikia works (formatting, templates and such) and make sure to lay down precise rules so there won't be problems later on when the wiki becomes more popular. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:activity ;It has been awhile, I see... You also have a cute avatar... InazumaFan 03:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ←I agree...→ : He's a cute one... And I am currently watching the episode, too! : InazumaFan 03:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep!! (Note: Sorry for the late reply. Nag-lunch lang ako, eh...) I am a Filipino (Another note: My exact address would be kept as private, so I can only say that I came from the Philippines). InazumaFan 03:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) re: GO characters I was this thinking about it, but I guess that character who appear only in GO should go only under "GO characters", so characters from the first three games and the new one won't get mixed. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *The flashback happened in the new anime, though, so it doesn't count (he should be in the normal Characters category only if during season 2 we actually saw him and not just a flashback now). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, don't worry. You don't need to ask about everything, the wiki is free for all to edit :) --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 4 ^_^ Awww... Sasuke XD~ Just watched Episode 1 of GO it was intense! Can't wait for the next one ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) (Sasuke Uchiha has just made a debut in the show... As a puppy xD) O... shoot. . . is that why Matsukaze Tenma wasn't in the characters catergory??? O\\\\O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) (nooo) ~Oh well O\\\\O ... anyways: X_X... I'll go fix that... (rushes off to the Matsukaze Tenma page) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to get the feeling, that you're becoming a Shindou fan? (Did I spell his name right??) :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 09:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Again, for now xD Oh, btw, are there any sprites we are DESPERATE need of from the Inazuma Eleven 3 game? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 12:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh... sorry :( I hope your father will still be happy even though... well I don't like talking about depressing things, so I usually try, going to other stuff, but I guess you can probably think of what I would end off that sentence. Anyways, don't worry, I can handle this sprite OP :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) (oh well... uh... that was... ;() :) Well, not too be too serious or anything, or to waste your time whatsoever... uh, could you make the sprite tables for Endou and Gouenji? I think they are the two that would be easy to find sprites. Also Natsumi too. Uh, can we chat on facebook? I kinda don't want to waste up the space on this talk page... -_-' sorry if I'm... causing too much... O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 13:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) re: Sprites and episodes (take 2) I'll rip Fideo's sprites later today and upload them. Also you should avoid putting up a summary of an episode that has yet to air, it would be better to wait for it to have aired before writing it. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ok ok Re:Country yes i live in the Philippines.I just say in my other profiles I live in Japan(which I dont live in Japan).Why do you ask?And im a girl. I think that guy in the coat who talked to that guy in the white suit is the captain of the main antagonist team in Inazuma Eleven GO. What do you think? :) Thanks :) felt like I should change my profile by now, so now Otonashi is now my profile pic :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 05:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Cya on facebook :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 05:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha the entertainment XD btw: this is Holly Summers; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 06:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tsurugi Kyousuke..~!! I think i can't edit Kyousuke why..?! (Endou konou) (Anytime i'm ready)(Contributions)(Contributions) re: Spotlight The wiki isn't ready at all, a lot of articles aren't uniform, have confusing grammar or are just plain bad (unimportant details, lots of images, heaps of trivia). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 08:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Funny new hissatsu Reply Hahaha, I didn't know hissatsus could be so... musical xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 11:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha xD Shindou's hissatsu is musical [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 14:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsus in GO have turned warrior mode xD Kudou: Tsunami I choose you! Tsunami: But coach... I'm not.. a pokemon... Kudou: Oh really? O_O Didn't notice, but you r in the team I coach... so Tsunami, FIGHT! Use the Typhoon!!!!!! *Tsunami uses Typhoon* Robert: Jean! Use Great Barrier Reef!! *Jean Baker used Great Barrier reef* *Miss!* *Tsunami's typhoon is super effective* *Jean Baker faints* *Coach Kudou wins! Coach Robert gives him 5000 Poké* I don't even know where I'm going with this xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 16:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Last Message Hey, okay, thanks, I'll watch out for the vandilizers! Anyways have an awesome week ^_^ And good luck! ^_^ :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 03:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) re: Upgrade Thanks for telling me, I will look into it as soon as I have some free time. Are there any other new improvements in this upgrade that could be useful for our wiki? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) XD Hi~ so your internet will just run slow? but you will still be working on the wiki? cool :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh... not to trouble you or anything... but could you archive my talk page? I really don't know how to archive talk pages... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) O_O Re:Tenma's fan Yeah,i'm a big fan of him..^^,well i'm just new here in this wiki,nice to meet you..^^ did you se the second episode? Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ' Thanks! Sorry for the late reply :P So... Inazuma Eleven GO (Epic) xD Shindou Takuto (Epic) :D Matsukaze Tenma (EPIC!) XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 08:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I just find out your the number 1!!! #1 cOOL! I just drop in to say hello.. Btw.. Listing of songs I somehow noticed that there are two lists that contains the openings and endings of the Inazuma Eleven anime. These are: *List of songs *Opening Themes and Ending Themes I just somehow noticed it, and I don't even know what to do... InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 09:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) What is up?! Hi! Uh, just wondering, should we create a category for Inazuma Eleven soundtrack albums? Apparently, there are Inazuma Eleven soundtracks... I can list each song, though its gonna take a while to translate them into English~ xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 11:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) The quotes section is gonna make its comeback! :) and nice 3D looking signature! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why, but every time there's this sibling or like orphan thing going on with the characters, I start to favorite the characters that are involved in the little relationship... does this make me a weird person O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) A little, but which part? There are a few parts that Tsurugi is talking to Shindou O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh that part... um... it was kinda like, just not anything really that um, 'dramatic' and stuff. All I know it made Shindou say a certain something (I can't type those words on talk pages, rules). (sorry I can't really translate that one well..) :( [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I know right? But following off from what Tsurugi said, it's not dramatic.... :( xD I need to really know what's goin on!! SUBS! I wonder if Tsurugi and Shindou are actually brothers... O_O THEN U WUD BE PSYHIC! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! Well, I hope they are O_O what's a new series supposed to do without a sibling climax right from the very beginning? Hey it happened with Kidou and Haruna, it's gotta happen sometime... very early :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha! :) ahhh Can't wait... btw, what's this about Inazuma Eleven having a 'Drama CD?' on Gouenji's page about a few weeks (or months) ago, the trivia said something about him and the cooking and about Rika.. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 14:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) LOL O_O Ha ha! Is it me, or is that fan-art photo of young Hiroto being reuploaded a couple of times? X_X [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 14:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hiroto and Fubuki, the two faves of the wiki~ :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 14:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha, I know right? Sorry I gotta go, talk to ya soon, bye~ ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 14:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shindou He's my 3rd now O_O Fubuki is now 4th fave O_O Otonashi and Midorikawa have been promoted in my faves O_O for me, my top 2 is still Kidou and Hiroto (I don't know why) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 03:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :P Re:songs I do agree... Also, I saw the dates when they were first added in the wiki, and it seems like that the page "List of Songs" is older... Re:songs Again, I saw duplicates involving songs... these are... *Katte Nakou Ze!! と Katte nakou ze! *Otakebi Boy WAO! と Otakebi Boy! WAO! *Tachiagariyo と Tachiyagariyo InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 05:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Really? Thanks!! InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 07:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: customizing badges Really? Oh wait! YEAH I saw that one of Endou Kanon! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :) Yep xD Fideo! Kanon! (I think I saw Handa's somewhere) Handa! Next thing you know it, I might add a Shindou one xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Tsunami! Btw, do you play any instrument... just wondering O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi..^ ^ ok, sure i'll do it..^ ^,Thanx. Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ' Hi,just wanted to say that i knew the name of the other Managers , and some informations about them..^ ^ Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ' re: Admin That's someone who helped me when I first set up the wiki, but now they don't have time to come around here much anymore, sadly. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *The episode aired yesterday, but I don't know if you can already find it online, sorry. I generally watch it live on TV Tokyo. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 08:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, again Flute? That's awesome~ I play violin... very painstakingly hard (fingers...) lol EPISODE 4 PV of INAZUMA ELEVEN (GO) RELEASED!! lol xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 13:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) O_O yes. Wow. I want to watch Episode 3. Shindou is now, awesomer!! He looks so dramatic in the episode 4 PV O_O x_x [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 14:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ? Huh? What do you mean? I don't see it anywhere... um... ? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 14:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) O_O is it vandilism? OMG GO GO GO!! XD O_O I just became a Shindou fan. Sorry for the late reply!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHA I don't he has to go around punching people like that~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I know right? ^_^ SHINDOU!!! LOL haha, the new Raimon Principle is E-V-I-L [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) O_O LOL O_O haha, right, you don't like Fuyukai... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, same! Wait... IS AKI MATSUKAZE'S MUM?!?! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Then who is Aki... then? Why was she like... nvm... I wonder, who is that mysterious guy in the shadows in Episode 3. I mean the one with the tan skin, pierced ears, and I think white hair... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ...Maybe... He does look like Gouenji... O_O MAJOR PLOT TWIST IF IT WAS [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it was Midorikawa? NO IT CANT BE MIDORIKAWA!! HES TOO CUTE! XD Besides the Aliea Academy people already had enough locomotion with themselves being 'evil' and 'aliens'. Oo if it was one of our favorites, they could've been brainwashed 0_0 O_O X_X [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Replace his memories with bad memories of soccer xD jk jk that wouldn't have the technology to do that yet... I think... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) (gtg, sorry, byee) Episode 3 Is the episode 3 of Inazuma GO out yet? thanks YPPIeleven 10:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the link :D does it have sub??? Well anyways Arigatō gozaimasu Hi..^ ^ Just wanna think with you Why don't Endou be the one in America..and Aki send him letters,not Ichinose? Endou konou Question Hey can you please give me a top ten list of the strongest shoot hissatsus from season 1 to GO? Thanks a lot. Hi! Apparently Fideo's/ Handa's seiyuu likes karaoke O_O I know that was a totally random fact 0_0 I wonder how Fideo's character song would (if he had a SOLO one) be like... O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 05:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) (if you search in youtube, and come across Hidamari no Gate by Fideo Adrena, its not really under Inazuma Eleven...) Oh, right... also want to know... how did you put the background behind the text in your profile? O_o Can you tell me the code you used, please? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 10:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ciara-chan! Mind if I ask you something (Since your the expert.,xD If you dont mind) How did you beautify your own page/account By the way? :D I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you for nonsence.. Could you teach me? Please? =3= Erzascarlet145 10:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Christel-chan! Episode 127 Excuse me. Where can I watch episode 127 with subs? thanks Adji.is.cool 08:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Episode 4 Bye the way is Episode 4 Inazuma GO out yet? thanks ^^ Adji.is.cool 04:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hiyazz Actually I'm watching Episode 4 right now... O_O PRINCIPLE= EVILL html code? Uh... which one? Like a table code, or its it just... O_O help...? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) source mode Ciara do you know how to edit in source mode.Saumyajitmaity 12:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) New Category? ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Do you think we should add a category and pages for the character themes/songs? I will wait for your answer! 05:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC)